Broken Heart Mends With Time
by ReginaRose
Summary: AU Season 3. One Shot. Allan/OC/Archer. Djaq and Will stayed in Sherwood, Marian didn't die and is married and pregnant with Robin. Introducing Robin's cousin, Jayne, Allan's wife, who has an unexpected heartbreak in a time of need.


**This is a one shot that has been sitting on my desktop for the past couple months. It is very AU.  
><strong>

**I do not own any characters pertaining to the TV show, Robin Hood BBC. I only own Jayne, young Allan a Dale, Dan Scarlett, and Edward Locksley.**

One-Shot

(Allan's death)

_Jayne! _

_This last cry crossed his mind as Allan's blue eyes clouded over. He would never see his wife again._

Jayne watched as Robin proclaimed Nottingham free and Isabella a traitor. Smiling, Jayne looked at Gisborne and saw also, through the furrowed brow, was some sort of grin. He was enjoying himself, as much as Robin and Little John were. Djaq and Will stood side by side with Marian next to them. The two pregnant women, showing more each day, were glowing. Jayne hugged her stomach. It was her secret. She was glowing too. Even Tuck with his injured arm and Kate were enjoying themselves.

"ROBIN!" Much's cry startled Jayne, sending a jolt of fear through her body. What had happened now?

"Come quickly!" Archer, Robin's half-brother, was right beside him, beckoning the gang quickly and urgently. Robin took off after his brother and friend. Gisborne followed, pulling Isabella along as roughly as he could. Jayne caught up with her cousin, Robin, and Little John while Will and Djaq helped Marian along.

Much pointed to a roll of burlap, laying on the bridge. Robin looked at Archer and Little John and nodded. The three men walked and unrolled the bundle. A scream ripped through Jayne's throat as Allan's limp body flopped out of the burlap.

"NO!" Jayne screamed, pushing through the outlaws. Archer reached for her, but she pulled away, falling to her knees next to her husband. Another scream rented the air from Jayne as she grabbed his hand. "No, you can't do this to me. Please, Allan! PLEASE!" Hot tears poured down Jayne's face as she rocked back and forth, stroking Allan's face. "You can't leave me. You just can't."

Djaq burst into tears at the sight of her friend, dead.

"Allan, come back!" Jayne begged hysterically. "Allan!"

Tuck knelt beside Jayne and felt for Allan's pulse. He looked up at Robin and shook his head.

Jayne cried out in anguish. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. "Allan, please! God, please don't take him from me! I need him!" Jayne hugged Allan's arm to her heart. "Our family needs you. Allan, please. The baby needs you."

The outlaws tried not to stare at the grieving woman. Jayne was with child? And Allan was gone. Robin shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. He shouldn't have doubted Allan. He should have doubted the words of the snake, Isabella.

"You are to blame." Archer hissed at Isabella. "You caused this whole thing with your lies and your ambitions! You are not my sister!" Archer was yelling at this point.

"Archer!" Robin tried to calm Archer with his eyes still on Jayne and Allan's still body. "Archer, that's enough! You're making it worse."

"Robin!" Much cried out pointing up at the hill. Robin, Little John and Will looked towards Much was pointing and gasped. The Sheriff stood on the hill grinning sadistically down at the outlaws.

"John!" Robin nodded towards Allan's body. "Much, Will, get Marian and Djaq inside. Tuck, Kate, take Isabella down to the dungeons. We'll deal with her later. Archer, take Jayne and calm her down. Be careful with her. Gisborne, with me." Robin shooed crying Djaq and Marian into the waiting arms of Will and Much. Gisborne shoved Isabella into Kate's willing hands.

Coming up behind her, Archer wrapped his arms around the young woman. It felt strange hugging the pregnant widow of a heroic young man. "Come on, Jayne. Let's get inside." Hot tears fell on his sleeves. Jayne shook with sobs as Archer helped her to her feet and guided her into the castle. Archer looked up at the sky, trying hard not to cry himself as he held the small quivering body to himself. She was broken in so many ways it seemed impossible for her to heal.

Archer knew the end was coming. But for Jayne, it was just the beginning of a difficult and treacherous life journey.

_1 year later..._

Archer leaned back against the strong tree and looked over at his wife. Jayne shook her blond hair off her shoulders and watched as 1 year old Allan a Dale ran around with young Dan Scarlett and Edward Locksley. Archer sighed and smiled, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Archer?" Jayne whispered to her husband.

"Hmm?" Archer opened his eyes and looked over at Jayne.

"I love you." Jayne whispered, leaning against Archer.

"I love you too, Jayne." Archer kissed Jayne's cheek.

Jayne sat there for a minute, silent, thinking of what to say next. "You know, Archer, I think we need to ask Will to build a bigger bed for Allan."

"And why is that, dear?" Archer looked over at little blond, blue eyed Allan, the very image of his dead father.

"Well, the crib needs to be empty in about 8 months." Jayne said, knowingly.

"8 months? Why 8 mon...Wait!" Archer sat up and looked at his wife. "You're...you're pregnant?"

Jayne nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. Archer smiled and gently hugged Jayne, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Archer," Jayne whispered into his chest. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Archer smiled. "I love you too, Jayne. We are family!" Jayne smiled at the thought of little Allan a Dale and then of her late husband, Allan a Dale. His body was burned that day. A funeral fit for the hero he was. And Jayne was sure that he was watching over her and Allan and their new family. Jayne was sure that Allan a Dale, outlaw and husband, was happy.


End file.
